Project Summary The Kansas Department of Agriculture Laboratory (KDAL) performs analytical chemistry and microbiological testing services for the regulatory programs within the Kansas Department of Agriculture. KDAL is the primary testing laboratory for the Division of Food Safety and Lodging and is an integral part of their conformance to Standard 10 of the Manufactured Food Regulatory Program Standards. Part of Standard 10 states that food testing laboratories must have quality systems consistent with ISO/IEC 17025:2005. The Kansas ISO/IES 17025:2005 Accreditation for Manufactured Food Testing Project Plan outlines a detailed plan for the Kansas Department of Agriculture Laboratory to implement a new quality system that is adheres to the principles and requirements of ISO/IEC 17025:2005. The plan includes hiring a Quality Assurance Manager and an administrative assistant, joining FERN, participating in an appropriate food testing proficiency program, and procuring ISO 17025 and quality assurance training for new and existing staff. Additionally, a temperature monitoring system and document control software will be purchased, and ISO 17025 accreditation will be applied for and obtained through an appropriate accrediting body. Outcomes will be measured through self-assessment and completion of quarterly and annual reports to FDA. Goals will be annually reviewed and updated as necessary.